


An evening

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, precious old fools in love, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: There was nothing quite like sharing a bottle of wine with a friend in front of your fireplace.





	An evening

There was nothing quite like sharing a bottle of wine with a friend near his fireplace in the evening.

That was Henry Jekyll's mentality and Utterson considered himself lucky, that _he_ was the friend the doctor wanted to do that with.

There was a bittersweetness about the word 'friend'. More than often the lawyer caught himself wishing that they were more. Of course he couldn't tell Jekyll that.

Now they were sitting on a couch together watching the fire and Utterson had to remind himself, that they were just friends spending an evening.

But Jekyll was so beautiful. His wheat blond hair looked golden, the chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle with gentleness. The prettiest thing was the smile on the doctor's face. A blissful smile, as if he was dreaming. Maybe he was. He looked so serene, as if he had no care in the world.

The wine was getting less and the lawyer was starting to feel light-headed. He couldn't hold his alcohol to save his life, so two glasses were enough to make him a bit tipsy.

“I'm happy to have you here with me”, the blond suddenly spoke up.

At the warmth of his voice, Utterson's breath hitched and his face flushed slightly.

“I-I'm happy to be here too”, he stuttered and blushed some more. The more drunk he got, the harder it became to hide his feelings. At this point Jekyll would find out that-

“Do you want another glass?”, the doctor asked and grabbed the bottle.

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. But in this moment, there was no etiquette to uphold, so he said yes. The blond poured both of them another glass.

The black-haired man mumbled a thanks and they drank silently.

Hours after the bottle was empty (Jekyll had decided that three glasses were enough for Utterson and drunk the rest himself), they were still sitting here.

There were no words between them. None were necessary. It was a comfortable silence.

But something was different tonight.

There was something intense in the way Jekyll was looking at him. Something was gently glowing in the other's eyes. Utterson couldn't pit point it, but it was … he didn't know how to describe it. But one thing he did know: together with the light flush from the alcohol, it made Henry even more beautiful than he already was.

_I love you._

Suddenly, Jekyll blushed bright scarlet and stared at the lawyer.

For a second, the black-haired man was confused. Then the realisation hit him like an avalanche.

_I … I said it out loud?!_

For a few agonising minutes, the two men stared at each other.

Utterson felt himself blush with shame. How could he have let this happen? Drunk or not, how could he have let his guard down like that?

He lowered his gaze.

It was all over. He had just ruined their friendship.

“Is that true?”, the doctor finally whispered.

There was no use in lying now.

“… Yes.”

Another few minutes of tense silence followed.

After a while the lawyer couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

“I should go. If you don't want to see me again, I understand, but-”

He didn't get to finish.

Jekyll had just suddenly leapt up and grabbed his hand.

Before Utterson could question him, the other's lips were pressing against his own.

His mind just had about time to register what was happening, before it went blank. Utterson had never been kissed before and this was so completely new to him.

When Jekyll drew back, Utterson was the one blushing and staring.

“Henry …?”

“Shhhh! It's alright”, the blond cooed and caressed the other's cheek, making it turn even redder.

The lawyer's mind was in overdrive.

“Henry … you …?”

“Yes”, the doctor whispered. “I love you too, Gabriel.”

Utterson felt his heart soar. Something welled up in his eyes and he sank onto the taller man's shoulder.

“For how long?”, he wanted to know.

Jekyll seemed to think for a moment.

“Ever since we first met, actually. But I needed thirty years to realise it”, he confessed.

Oh.

Utterson didn't know what to think of that.

“And you? How long have you loved me?”, the other man asked him in return.

He admitted to having loved him ever since their university days.

Jekyll chuckled. “Now I feel like a fool. How did I not see that in thirty years?”

Utterson laughed: “Well, then we're both fools. Considering that I didn't notice your feelings either.”

They laughed some more and then fell back into companionable silence.

 

A few hours later, Poole entered the room to collect the whine bottle and found his master and Mr. Utterson lying on the couch together, dead asleep. He rolled his eyes and fetched a blanket to tug them in.

_About bloody time._

 


End file.
